Another Charming Girl
by s.nephilim
Summary: La maldición fue solo un modo de asustarlos, Snow y Charming perdieron a Emma por creerle a Regina, ahora ellos tienen otra hijita, Altair, y creen que juntos harán una vida y encontraran a Emma. Pero la llegada de la maldición los hará perder a su otra hija también. Emma ha roto la maldición y se ha reencontrado con sus padres, pero Altair no está con ellos...
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Snow vio a su pequeña hija tambalearse hacia su padre y se mordió el labio, cada día extrañaba más a Emma, la niña que envió en un ropero por culpa de una estúpida maldición que creyó que su madrastra había puesto para evitar sus finales felices. No había existido tal encantamiento y su chiquitita estaba perdida desde hacía trece años.

Charming opinaba que debían seguir con su vida y lo habían intentado, dirigiendo el reino y manteniendo a raya a Regina, que intentaba, en vano, hacerlos sufrir con lo único que había podido arrebatarle a Snow: su Emma.

La reina no quería más hijos, nadie podría reemplazar la perdida de Emma, amaba a su príncipe con locura, pero esa sería la única cosa en que jamás lo complacería, ayudada por Red siguió todos los métodos para no quedar embarazada. Hasta que, nueve años después de la perdida de Emma sucedió. Snow White esperaba un hijo de nuevo. Los meses pasaron rápido y la angustia en su pecho crecía, ella no quería otro bebé aunque la ilusión de Charming por el nuevo integrante de su familia lograba hacerla sonreír imperceptiblemente.

Con la primera nevada del año nació una niña de hermosos y enormes ojos verdes y un mechón de pelo negro. Snow deseaba un varón, así no le recordaría tanto a Emma como esta niña, llorando con furia y dolor se la entregó a su esposo que la abrazó emocionado.

Aún no hemos pensado en un nombre Snow – dijo él, y al ver que su esposa no le hacía caso, continuo – Recuerdas aquella vez, después de la muerte de mi madre, cuando te dije que nuestro destino era encontrarnos siempre y que cuando miraras a nuestra estrella estaría contigo – Snow confundida asintió con la cabeza, no tenía idea a que venía esa historia y no quería escucharla – Ya se cómo se llama esa estrella, su nombre es Altair y he pensado que podríamos llamar así a nuestra princesa, claro además de Eve, como tu madre -. Ella no dijo nada, solo se perdió en sus ojos, iguales en forma y color a los de su Emma. Cada segundo que pasaba la extrañaba más.

El tiempo fue pasando y Snow estaba cada vez más distante con su hijita, quien crecía bella y hermosa, siendo la adoración de su padre y el vivo retrato de su madre. Con esto el dolor de la princesa crecía más.

-Me dirás ahora mismo que te pasa – le dijo James un día que había dejado llorar a la niña mientras él estaba en consejo de guerra. –No es posible que te portes así con ella, ¡es una niña! Y además es tu hija – Ante las duras palabras de su esposo, Snow se echó a llorar con fuerza. – Ella… ella…ella no es mi Emma – formuló la frase entre hipidos, liberando el dolor que tenía en su pecho y la furia emergía de ella – Tal parece que tú ya olvidaste a nuestra hijita-.

James miró con dolor a su esposa, no podría creer que siquiera pensara que él podría alguna vez olvidar a Emma, pero a él le daban fuerza Altair y la determinación de encontrar a su hija mayor pasará lo que pasará. Se acercó a la cuna y tomó a su princesita en brazos, quien estaba roja por tanto llorar y aún tenía lagrimitas en sus mejillas. La acercó a Snow y forzó a esta a levantar la vista.

-¡Miralá! – exigió con tal fuerza que Snow levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojitos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad y unos bracitos que se extendían hacía ella. -¡NO ES EMMA! – confirmó con furia – Pero es tanto tu hija como ella, y ahora te necesita mucho-. Snow seguía llorando, pero aun así miraba a la niña sintiendo como el dolor se iba un poco al ver esos ojos, sus ojos, que le devolvían la mirada.

- No hay momento de mi vida en que no piense en Emma, Snow – dijo Charming, Snow miró a su esposo con tristeza, mordiéndose el labio como hacia cuando trataba de contener el llanto – Pero tengo fe, en que voy a encontrar a mi hija y además, las tengo a ustedes -.

Con esas palabras, Snow comprendió todos los errores que había cometido cegada por el dolor. ¡Qué diría su madre si la hubiera visto! Se levantó y le quito a Altair de los brazos a su esposo, llorando histéricamente.

¡Perdóname! – le suplicaba a la niña – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo te cuidaré y juntos encontraremos a tu hermanita, como la familia que somos-.

Altair tenía tres años. Era bellísima, la viva imagen de su madre, con su precioso vestido blanco y los rizos negros cayendo en su cintura. Recordaba todo lo que vivió cuando nació su princesita y agradecía a los cielos que ella no recordará nada. Vio a Charming tomar a su hija entre los brazos y correr hacía ella, notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

¿Mami, que es esa nube morada? – Snow se volteó y con horror descubrió la nube que llegaba con espeluznante lentitud hacia ellos. Justo como hacía trece años, sabía que venía a continuación. Corrió al castillo con su familia intentando protegerse.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

La maldición estaba rota. Snow podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, aunque las memorias de ambas vidas seguían en su cabeza.

- Charming – musitó aferrada a los brazos de su marido, como si temiera que él fuera a desaparecer si lo soltará.

- Todo estará bien, amor mío – el príncipe trataba de consolar a su esposa mientras veían como otra nube morada se acercaba.

Cuando todo se disipo, los reyes buscaban a su hija entre la multitud, aun con una duda que se clavaba en sus corazones como miles de flechas envenenadas ¿Dónde estaba Altair? Conocían demasiado bien las vidas que habían llevado en Storybrooke, ni David ni Mary Margaret tenían hijos, ni tampoco nadie que conocieran.

Emma apareció entre la gente, seguida de cerca por Henry, que sonreía abiertamente. Después del reencuentro, Emma se percató que la mirada de su madre y mejor amiga tenía un velo de tristeza, y recordó las imágenes del libro. Snow White y el príncipe jugando con una niña pequeña, de largos cabellos negros y preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.

- ¿Es por ella verdad? – le preguntó a su madre, sin rodeos – Por Altair, ¿no saben dónde está? ¿Cierto? –Snow se quedó congelada, suponía que Emma sabía todo lo que había pasado por el libro, pero no esperaba expresará sus temores en voz alta. Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Emma la abrazó

- Aun no entiendo muy bien que es lo que ha pasado – comenzó Emma – ni siquiera sé si deba creerlo, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, la única persona que me trató como familia y yo te ayudaré a encontrarla. – Snow le devolvió el abrazo a su hija, sabía que por el momento era lo único que podía pedir.

Entraron a "Granny´s" que estaba vacío en ese momento. Todos se encontraban buscando a sus seres queridos, apartados gracias a la maldición. Sus padres no hablaban, se hallaban sumidos en sus pensamientos que Emma tuvo que hablar un poco fuerte para que le prestaran atención.

- Tienen que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, ¿a ella también la pudieron llevar al ropero? – preguntó, veía las caras de dolor de sus padres, pero tenía que saber por dónde empezar a buscar. Snow negó con la cabeza, aferrada al brazo de Charming, contenía las lágrimas lo más que podía.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que ella también está congelada en el tiempo! – saltó Henry, - ¡Debe estar en Storybrooke! Y así no será difícil encontrarla. –

- ¡REGINA! – Emma había estado cavilando y no tardo en decir su suposición, ante la mirada atónita de sus padres - ¡Ella sabe quién es quién en el pueblo! ¡Tiene que decirnos donde está la niña!-.

La familia se levantó para ir a casa de Regina y enfrentarla. Snow solo esperaba que no se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño a Altair, porque entonces olvidaría todo lo que su madre le había enseñado acerca de la bondad y cobraría venganza contra su madrastra. No le importaba todo lo que ella le hiciera, la amenazara, o incluso, le arrebatara; pero no tenía ningún derecho a meterse con sus hijas, le había quitado a ambas y eso no se quedaría así. Cuando iban caminando, se encontraron con la gente que se arremolinaba en las calles, armados con lo que podían. Jimny se acercó a ellos, agitado.

- Sus majestades – dijo entrecortadamente – Tienen que detener esto, la gente va a matar a Regina – exclamó.

Los príncipes corrieron por diversos atajos que conocía Henry. Tenían que evitar que el pueblo se levantará en armas, pues eso solo ocasionaría más caos del que ya había. Llegaron a casa de Regina poco antes de que la gente entrara por el jardín. Charming rápidamente asumió su papel de líder.

- No podemos matarla - gritó a la multitud enfurecida.

- ¿Y que nos detiene? – exclamó Whale, el doctor del pueblo – Ella nos ha tenido congelados durante quince malditos años -. La gente gritaba y trataba de avanzar, pero algo los detenía.

- Nosotros no somos como ella – esta vez la que hablo fue Emma – Regina nos hizo daño a todos, pero tendremos que encontrar un castigo justo -. La gente miraba sorprendida a Emma, pero no se atrevían a contradecirla, después de todo, era su salvadora.

Los príncipes, Emma y Henry entraron a la casa donde Regina se escondía, después de ver que no tenía magia en este lugar.

- ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD REGINA! - exclamó Snow -¿Dónde está hija? – miraba a Regina que se encontraba mirando a la ventana, con un odio del que nunca se creyó capaz.

- Yo pensé que estaba con Abigail – habló por fin Regina – Esa era la idea, que la niña se confundiera y no te reconociera como madre -. Snow tenía lágrimas en los ojos y era sostenida por su hija. Emma mitad agarraba a su madre para que no se desplomara, mitad para que no tratará de hacerle nada a Regina, al menos hasta que terminara de hablar. – Pero cuando tu príncipe despertó, me di cuenta que la niña no estaba con ellos, entonces no, mi querida Snow, no puedo contestar tu pregunta, porque no sé dónde está tu preciosa Altair.-

Una luz de esperanza iluminó los ojos de Snow.

- Tiene que seguir en el bosque encantado entonces – dijo con decisión.

- El bosque ya no existe Snow White -. Le dijo Regina sin dejar de ver a la ventana.


End file.
